Tantalizing Sights
by O M G Kakashi
Summary: Naruto Garra Sasuke Massive Nose Bleeds ... Yaoi Enough said


The crowd parted for the blonde vixen and red-headed siren, the multi-colored lights made them seem other-worldly.

They commanded the dance floor grinding, kissing, and biting at each other's lips. Enthralling the crowd surrounding them, the music served as a tempo to grind to. Their erotic dance attracted the attention of a predator, an erotic mythical creature.

He stalked them watching them as they watched him silent words exchanged though heated looks. Others were looking at what was his, they could look but those two was his no one but him; was to touch them intimately. Another male walked up to them.

Grabbing his blonde by the hips taking him and the red head by surprise, he waited and watched he wanted to see what would happen, would they reject the other males' touch or welcome it like whores'. He blonde looked toward him expectantly not knowing what to do. He turned back to the red head and said something.

k

The blonde asked the red-head what to do he didn't understand what their alpha was trying to do. "Our alpha is testing us, testing our loyalty," The red-head rumbled in a rarely used voice "But why I don't like this, Gaara get him off he won't let go,"

The blonde said in a quiet voice "Get the fuck off Naruto!" Gaara growled at the random man. "Why should I you two were dancing like whores' for the crowd, what I get too close and you get scared I promise to give you two a good time,"

The man leered looking between Gaara and Naruto. Naruto whimpered and tried to push the man's hands off her hips. Feeling that he had tested his betas' enough he glided through the crowd toward his betas'. "Would you so kindly get your filthy hands off my beta, before I kill you,"

Sasuke growled. The man let go of Naruto she practically flew at Sasuke he was expecting this and opened his arms and accepted her hug and lick on the underside of his jaw. "Alpha why did you test us like that?

I didn't like it that man's touch felt icky," Naruto whined. Sasuke just hugged her closer and nipped his ear. "Are you gonna give your alpha a hug or are you just gonna stand there all night,"

Sasuke said smirking Gaara walked to him whining when he snuggled into his place in Sasuke's arms next to Naruto. "We missed you alpha," Naruto and Gaara said at the same time, both of them licking his chin.

"I'm so sorry Nar-chan and Gaa-chan but I had no choice other than to go," Sasuke said trying to placate the vixens' in his arms. "I want to go home!" Naruto declared. Naruto was the most affectionate; Gaara his beta male was a lithe, feisty vixen, doing his best to protect Naruto when Sasuke wasn't there. Sasuke the leader of their little pack protected them from the ones Naruto and Gaara couldn't fight off. Together they were the light to his darkness. He loved them and they loved him, that's all he needed. Now to get home. Half-way home they we're stopped by some low class demons' and their high class leader.

"I'll be taking them off your arms, come along cuties," the demon said holding his hands out for them. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke said seething. "I am those two's future alpha," The demon said. "Naruto, Gaara you take the low class ones' and I'll take him," Sasuke said nodding his head towards them. Naruto and Gaara took off; working together they knocked down one huge demon. Gaara crushed the demon's arm in his sand coffin and Naruto threw a Rasangun to his head, coating them in blood and brain.

Naruto had a deranged look in his eyes the demons' looking at him were entranced by her dangerous beauty, Gaara was no better he was just as deranged as Naruto, so much that the two alphas' locked in battle stopped their fight to watch the beauties destroy the lesser demons and bathe and dance in their blood. It was a scary sight but Sasuke had gotten used to it, he knew that his betas' were emotionally damaged, so was he. They had each other to heal, that's why he couldn't let this lowly demon take his sunspots away from him. "I will not be defeated,"

Sasuke said smacking the other demon to the ground. The killing blow to the high demons' body was a simple one; Decapitation. He watched as Naruto and Gaara embraced kissing each other and holding each other. Sasuke watched as Gaara's hands made their way down Naruto's spine, caressing and groping everywhere he touched when he got to his ass he squeezed and slapped it making Naruto squeal in pleasure. Sasuke growled as he stalked toward the two, "What are you two doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"We are aroused alpha, we want release you've been gone too long without being filled," Gaara and Naruto whined. "You will be filled soon just wait," Sasuke said smirking. "But we don't wanna wait why don't you take us right here?" Naruto said being impatient. "Mmmm, Naruto don't you think you're being selfish, don't you think I want to do that. I refuse to show others what is mine. When we get home you will be punished," Sasuke said grinning sadistically.

Naruto and Gaara shivered at the tone of Sasuke's voice then Naruto got an idea. "Gaara let's make him work for what he wants, let's make him chase us, punish us for running from him then fill us," Naruto whispered to Gaara. Gaara nodded and grinned wildly. "What are you two planning, you only get that look when you're doing something mischievous," Sasuke said worried.

Then he noticed that Naruto and Gaara had run. "What the hell, you do not run from the great Uchiha Sasuke! I am your leader!" Sasuke growled.

"Well big boy you won't catch us by catching an inferiority complex," Naruto giggled.

"I do not have an inferiority complex!" Sasuke all but yelled.

"Yes you do," They chimed in at the same time. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

So what do you think?


End file.
